doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boundless Fear
A Boundless Fear is the second chapter of the Stage 1 arc, the eighth chapter of Season 1 and the eigth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 12, 2018 and finished on January 13, 2018. Plot On the same day as the announcement, Jocelyn and Amelia meet in Amelia’s room. As Jocelyn talks, it becomes clear that the problem is not with her fighting at all, but with the fear of harming humans. She states to have had lots of experience in fighting dummies. Jocelyn requests that the two head to an area the others won’t know of, so that they don’t join in. Amelia seems to know of a place. The two head out to an area behind the school. Jocelyn seems to be a bit more nervous. The two start with breathing exercises, to help calm down Jocelyn. After she has settled down, the two are ready. Jocelyn activates her weapon by plucking a string. The weapon comes to life, shining a white glow. She then, while charging, plucks three more strings in a certain combination, causing an icy lance to appear. She then lunges at Amelia, in which Amelia dodges gracefully. However, after the attack, Jocelyn seems to be in panic once again. Amelia calms Jocelyn down, and they start once again. Jocelyn charges at Amelia, with a rapid strike. Amelia dodges once again, but it seems Jocelyn has learned. She makes a very rapid follow-up attack, one very similar to the move she attempted to use on Lewis and Sara. Amelia isn’t able to dodge in time, and she gets hit. Jocelyn then freaks out entirely, causing her to faint a few moments later. Amelia takes her back to her room. Amelia brings Jocelyn into her room. Sara and Natalie are there, and ask about what happened. Amelia explained the situation, but Sara then notices Amelia’s strange wound. She questions Amelia, but Amelia skillfully dodges the question. Just as she thinks she’s about to get an answer, something distracts Sara from the question. Despite passed out, her harp still seems to be glowing as if it were in combat mode. Sara places her hand on the harp, curious. As her harp is touched, Jocelyn moves away, and seems to speak in her ‘sleep’. Sara’s hand got colder upon impact. Afterwards, Jocelyn mentions ‘brother’ in her sleep. Sara finds this to be really strange. Suddenly, Jocelyn grimaces in her sleep, a nightmare? This is followed by more words out coming of her mouth. Sara then shakes Jocelyn awake, to which she screams upon being awoken. The harp turns off after she is awoken, and Sara makes sure she’s okay. Jocelyn then apologizes to Amelia for earlier, and communicates with Natalie via her telepathic powers. She asks Natalie if she was talking in her sleep, and Natalie replies with a yes. She then entrusts Natalie with a secret, of how it was not a nightmare, but a replay of the past. Afterwards, she cuts off the telepathic link. Amelia and Jocelyn make plans for the next night. Jocelyn then asks Sara if she touched her harp, which Sara confirms. Jocelyn goes on saying that she doesn’t want Sara’s and Lewis’s help for getting rid of her fear, and explains why. After everything’s settled out, Sara goes out to train. Later that night, Jocelyn and Natalie are worried about Sara. It was 11:30 PM, which was quite some time past curfew, and she still was not back from training. Jocelyn attempts to communicate with her via telepathy, but due to limited range, it does not work and gives her a headache. Jocelyn goes to ask if Natalie has her communicrystal on her, since she lost hers. Natalie does, and decides to call Sara, leaving Jocelyn to find her own communicrystal. Luckily, Sara answers. She notices the time and successfully sneaks back into the school. During the call, Jocelyn had found her communicrystal, and a guitar. As soon as she returns, the three go right to sleep, with Sara not even changing her outfit. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * Mistrala – Jocelyn * The Phoenix – Amelia, Natalie * DoubleDubbel – Sara Trivia